


少年锦衣卫/段九

by Dudu007



Category: Dojin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudu007/pseuds/Dudu007





	少年锦衣卫/段九

深冬，入夜的冷风更添萧索。

榻上阿九拥着厚棉被睡得熟，没有发觉门悄声打开，一人极轻地半跪在了她的床头。

段云极其熟练地伸手将被子掀开一点缝，随后整个人钻了进去，长臂一伸将阿九整个上半身揽入怀中，长腿缠住她的双腿。

虽然这么大动静，阿九因为傍晚的跨年聚会喝的有点多，身体不适便睡得早，此刻迷糊着微睁开眼，意识却还朦胧。

转脸入目一张俊脸，嘟囔着问：“你怎么过来了？” 段云将脸埋进阿九颈间，暧昧的舔了舔：“冷。” 女子怕痒，往外避了避，象征性的把被子向男人那边拍了拍，又闭上眼：“睡觉吧。”

怀中软玉要去会周公，他可不乐意。

长指不老实的将阿九睡衣的肩带拨下来，薄唇印上肩头，一路摩挲舔吻过锁骨前胸，半颗脑袋都埋进被子里。 将要向下滑时被摁着脑袋推开：“不要动，好痒...”

段云很听话的探出被子，狼爪子还是不改本性的有一搭没一搭抚着阿九滑腻的后背，沿微凸的脊柱骨缓缓勾勒。 唇一刻不闲的寻到她的，含住上唇轻轻舔弄，咂着唇用舌尖试探阿九贝齿，被她烦躁的拒之门外。

“干嘛呀烦死了。”

看她软糯的样子，段云只觉得全身骨头都一截截软下去，顺从的溶进阿九的嘤咛中。 娇小的身躯在硬实的臂弯里挣扎了几下，大约是意识到逃不脱，渐渐也哼着小鼻音歪头不动了。

恶劣的男人便又亲上阿九颈侧的皮肤，换来怕痒的小女人一抬手轻拍在他的头顶。

段云鼻尖对鼻尖的咬着唇角笑：“乖，张嘴，有糖葫芦。”

半个大脑踏进梦境的阿九听到糖葫芦还本能的伸出粉嫩舌尖，手不安分的在段云头发上揉了一圈：“哪呢...”

哄了半天的小甜点终于到手，男人偏头便将阿九一截漂着水光的小舌衔进嘴里，一寸一寸食髓知味的嘬，不满足似的将胸膛压在女人胸口侵入的更深。

“嗯...”阿九要被挤得喘不过气，熬不过便不耐的睁开泛光的水眸：“糖葫芦呢！”

男人低沉的笑被闷在口腔里，他不得不撑起一点距离，不舍的边黏腻描着她的唇角银丝边含糊答道：“我就是。”

半梦半醒的小女人感觉被骗了，头脑也清醒了一瞬，伸手要推开段云：“睡觉就睡觉，压我身上干嘛呀。”

他假意侧开一寸，一手撑在阿九头侧，一手牵过她的一只手细细吻上指节：“还是冷的睡不着...要是能进到阿九身体里就好了...”

也不知道阿九听到没有，轻微的鼻音又响了起来。

段云也不忍再折腾她了，本想翻身盖棉被纯睡觉，但下身实在涨得难受，只能自己动手丰衣足食。

厚重的冬被覆在两人身上，摩擦出的热度暖融，和着身边人清新的体香让他满足的低叹。 他揽住阿九的细腰，潜进被中继续先前没完成的大业。

极轻地扒下睡裙，段云毫无障碍的触到了绵软的酥雪，手下细腻的触感让他舒服的眯了眯眼。 舌尖初遇玫红尖端的一瞬间，他感觉到身下娇躯敏感的颤了一下，更肆无忌惮地圈住红莓打转，双唇温柔含住在口中轻嘬时他清晰地嗅到了一股清甜的诱香。 另一手掌住一边雪峰，掌心抵住莓果恶劣的揉搓，两指夹住捻抹，红肿不堪时方才放过。

阿九难以承受这样的刺激，纤细腰身不受控制的向上挺了挺，小腿不自觉的在被单上磨蹭。 段云不管，一路向下吻至肚脐，使坏的用舌尖描摹一圈，腰侧小腹原本白皙的皮肤上一片微红狼藉。 他重新探出头，一手寻过阿九的手五指相扣紧压在床上，另一手抚过大腿腻滑，游荡到大腿内侧的根部。一点点向上攀，找到隐没在林中的一点，便毫不留情的捏住揉按刮擦。

女子体质本来就敏感，浑身上下都是痒肉，经他这么一逗弄，半睁开的眸中一下溢满半眶的泪水。 偏那人还一刻不停的揉捏着那粒小豆，下了力的后果是一阵阵极强的电流不断窜过阿九全身，酸涩空虚之感几秒之间传递到大脑中枢，刺激的她一阵眩晕。 阿九红着鼻尖要伸手去拉段云的手，却不想一只手被按在被子里动弹不得，另一只根本撼动不了男人的力量。

“唔...”隐约的哭腔都要被逼出来了。 这时怎么能听她的话，薄唇安慰的点住阿九颤巍巍的眼皮，吮吸眼角溢出的咸湿，身下的大掌摁住花心重力揉，挤了一根手指进花间。

——！

再深的困意也给他惊的一点没剩，此时拼命夹紧双腿却于事无补。 那根作恶的长指长驱直入，在潮湿粘腻的内壁若即若离的抠挖摩擦，缓缓深入又极轻的抽出，如此反复数十回便让窄洞中蜜液泛滥，浸润半只手。

“不要...嗯...”

阿九挣脱段云的手要来掰开罩住身下的大掌，却被猝不及防又加进来的一根手指戳刺的憋红了脸。 不受控制流出的液体润湿身下的床单，若是此时开灯便能看见害羞的人儿双颊若烟霞，柳眉紧蹙，死死咬着的红唇被段云舔弄着，试图撬开贝齿攻城略地。

男人最后揪了一把那粒极敏感的豆，惹来阿九一阵颤，满意的抽出沾满蜜液的手指。 玉色月光下的五官仿佛被镀了银，明暗晦朔之间唯有一双眼，平日冷情俱化为漫溢的柔软，氤氲的暖度要湮没所有负隅顽抗的推拒。

他将指尖含进唇间，绯色的舌极具挑逗的缠绕过透明发亮的液体，眼睫轻颤间舔舐干净。

阿九只觉得他此刻与平时实在判若两人，那微翘的唇角示威一样勾着，而雪白齿间竟还能吐出那样的话来。

“阿九，你好香。”

男子回味一般咂了咂嘴，俯身捏住呆滞中阿九的下颚，渡过嘴中一缕残留的咸腥，而后略带报复性的挑过舌尖纠缠，激烈到她的舌根发疼。

“准备好了吗，要来了...”

尾音方散，两人腰胯有短暂的分离，接着便是熟悉的炽烈热度不带犹豫的闯进来，瞬间劈开她的肉躯与灵魂。

“呜——”女子低低咽出声，甬道不自觉地紧缩，同时也反射性的分泌更多汁水润滑交合之处，矛盾的阿九甚至不知如何是好。

纵然已灵肉相交多次，每每到了这样的时刻，浸泡在欲糜气息中的阿九总会忍不住的红脸。 身下的进攻由慢至快，愈近激烈的碰撞使得她只能勉强勾上段云的脖颈来换片刻安稳。

寂静黑夜敏感了两人所有的感官，体液在无数次勾拉推进中被打成细碎泡沫的声音，肌肤相贴中反复摩擦所生出的暧昧热度，不知是谁的无法停歇的喘息细呼声，都成了床第间最使阿九颤抖，段云最热爱的东西。

“别怕，叫出来。”男人侧颊微湿，淌下的一滴汗落入身下人的颈窝，他便俯首将薄唇抵上那片嫩肉，下齿极轻的磕凸出的锁骨，刺激的阿九不停扭身，却不想这样只会激得段云欲望更高涨。

前端微微退出花口，在径外润着蜜水缓慢的磨，同时一只大手顺着阿九胯骨抚下去，指节状似无意地刮过外阴那粒小球，惹来期待中的一阵微颤。 男人难得恶劣的翘起一边嘴角，偏头轻咬女子薄软的外耳廓，手下愈加放肆的拉扯起那颗豆，使了一点劲碾过去，一股尖锐的酸麻瞬间席卷阿九全身，空虚与莫名的欲望狂啸着冲进她的血液，皮肤都起了一层鸡皮。

“不...”

她无助的揪住枕头边，濡湿的双眼半睁，求饶的看向段云。 男人只当没看见，指尖快速的反复刮过那一点，掌心在花心外大力揉捏，随后坚硬的前端猛的冲进柔软之地，磨过嫩滑的内壁，紧致的如同万千花瓣同时裹住他，舒适的只能低喘出声。 段云一手依旧按在阿九下身缓慢刮擦，另一手寻过她的，五指相扣紧压在身侧。健硕的胸膛在撞击中一次次重重压过阿九胸前的两粒，唇瓣含住阿九樱唇，轻松撬开齿缝，将她所有致命的抽噎与叫喊声都吞下。

身体中那根摸索着找到熟悉的那一点，旧把式的顶过去，前端不留情面的反复碾压，酸得身下女人不断摇头，眼角溢出更多泪水的同时纤柔腰肢开始不受控制的抖起来，而段云却愈加兴奋，撞击速度越来越快，早已不顾九浅一深的规矩与技巧，只凭情到深处的爱欲支配头脑与身体。

“等我，我们一起...”

他攥住阿九的手骨节都泛白，唇下吮吸舔吻的的力度更大，胯下显然有些无法自主的抽插的更狠，激烈的水声险些要盖过女人浅浅的吟叫。 段云用了劲，两人相接的皮肤似乎都要因为极高的速度而燃烧起来，终于在某一点阿九在段云唇下哭出来，腰间一阵剧烈地抖动，高潮时的蜜液大量涌出，出其不意淋到前端时激得男人也腰腹一颤，一股浓稠的白液肆无忌惮地冲进甬道更深处，与透明液体混为一物，又在最后的几下冲刺中被击打成白沫，淫靡地被挤压出红肿穴口，滴答着顺流下两人的大腿。

身上人缓了缓，不稳的低喘着，微抬头借着微弱月光凝眸向阿九，见她水眸含情面若桃花的勾人模样，只觉得心中怜爱得不行，遂再次低头覆上女子的唇，不带欲念的碾磨辗转间在两人唇缝中吐出一句话，

“新年快乐，阿九。”


End file.
